


to every generation...

by Medie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Dad is so going to kill her for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to every generation...

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://manicmarauder88.livejournal.com/profile)[**manicmarauder88**](http://manicmarauder88.livejournal.com/) for my Birthday Drabble-A-Thon. I fondly think of this story as how Claire got a twofer! (As in two for one *G*)

"Oh no, absolutely not, you are not taking Claire!"

Claire wakes up in a dingy hotel to the sound of her father arguing with someone. She yawns and rubs at her eye, fuzzily trying to remember what day it is and where exactly they are. It floods back in a rush, the explosion, her missing 'uncle' and 'father' and the realization that she's saved the world.

And now, she's apparently in need of rescuing again.

"You know full well what that girl is," someone with an English accent snaps. "She needs training up and she can't get that from the likes of you." There's a short, hard laugh and he adds. "You can't even get out of your own way."

"Oh I don't know," Dad says, "Seems I've managed pretty well so far."

"You got lucky," the newcomer insists, voice caustic. "If Petrelli hadn't decided to follow in little Claire's footsteps, half the city would be waking up as their very own nightlights this morning. Luck's not something you can depend on in this business." He says. "And if Claire's going to be of any use, the girl needs training. She's more than what she thinks she is. She's a - "

"Don't say it," Dad cuts him off. "I don't want to hear it. My little girl is not going to be spending her nights playing superhero and chasing after _vampires_."

"And why not?" A short laugh. "Are you afraid she'll get _hurt_? Really, Noah, you know so well as I that one of that lot could drain the girl dry and she'd be fine and dandy in a few hours. She's not just the Slayer, Noah. She's got it. Claire has the potential to be the most successful Slayer the world's ever seen! How can you argue with that?"

Dad closes the door, locking it behind him. "Easily."

Quick as a wink, Claire closes her eyes again and pretends to be asleep when her father bends over her to shake her awake. "Dad?"

"Time to wake up, Pumpkin," he says, smiling. "If we're going to get moving, we need to go now."

"Was someone at the door?" she asks, throwing back the covers and getting out of bed.

He shakes his head and lies, "Nobody important. Nothing for you to worry about."

-

They're in a small town just outside the city when it all goes to hell. They're tired, hungry, and they need to stop for the night. Getting out of the city took longer than they thought and Claire's spent half of it looking for someone who isn't supposed to be there. She watches the sky for signs of Nathan or Peter then tells herself not to be silly right before she looks again.

She doesn't know why but she senses the danger the second they walk into the little diner.

"I'm going to look for a phone," her father says.

"I thought you said we couldn't call anyone," Claire frowns, already antsy.

"I'm not going to," he assures. "But where there's a phone, there's a phonebook. We need to find a nice little motel for the night. There's not going to be another town of this size for a while, we need to rest while we can."

"Okay," she nods. "Just be careful all right?"

He flashes a quick smile and disappears around the corner.

"You can feel it, can't you?" That voice asks her and she turns to see a man leaning against the doorway, grinning almost maniacally. "The twist in your gut, ants crawling over your skin, something's wrong but you're not sure what. Sound about right?"

Disbelieving, Claire nods. Something about his face seems familiar but she's not sure why. "Yeah, kind of." He tosses her something and she catches it out of reflex. "What is _this_?" she asks, holding the wooden stake even more awkwardly than she'd held the gun Peter had given her. "A stake? What am I going to do? Stake Dracula?"

"Not hardly, fancy bit of viral advertisement there. The man's pure myth if you ignore the Vlad connection." He waves a hand. "You are going to kill vampires, but really, Dracula?" He looks disdainful. "Have some respect for your vocation, Claire."

"My vocation?" she echoes. "What are you talking about?"

"You, my dear," he says, "are the Slayer for this generation. A rather special little girl with a knack for putting creatures with rather massive overbites in their place. A place, which it should be noted, consists of a rather pathetic pile of dust upon the floor." He pats her arm. "I'm Claude, and I will be your Watcher on this little excursion - whether your father likes it or not - and this is not the time to be making introductions."

"Why?" she asks, turning when he points over her shoulder.

"We are surrounded by vampires, my dear. This is a local hang out of theirs. Only thing that's on the menu are the unwitting tourists who happen to wander inside." Claude grins. "Feel free to commence killing them. Quick thrust to the heart, they explode. It's all instinct."

"Instinct?" Claire glares at him. "I don't know what I'm doing!" She yelps when a trucker snarls and launches himself at her. She barely gets a chance to see a glimpse of fang before her body's already moving. Her hand dashes out and there's an explosion of dust, what's left of him falling to the floor in a little pile.

"You see?" Claude calls out. "Like falling off a log you never stood on."

The next one lunging for her, Claire's barely got a chance to react before he too is dust and she's moved on to still more.

Her Dad is so going to kill her for this.


End file.
